Croatia
Croatia (クロアチア Kuroachia) , officially recognized as the Republic of Croatia, is a fan-character for the Manga and Anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the country of Croatia. His given Human Name is Časlov Uzelac. Appearance ﻿Croatia is known for being quite tall and wiry. Croatia has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes he is seen with stubble, much like France. When not involved in conflict, Croatia tends to wear traditional clothing of the Lika region. He wears white trousers which are tucked into mid-shin length boots, and a blue linen shirt as reference to his military status. He wears a black wool vest over this linen shirt and a red sash, which holds a traditional knife from the Ottoman days; a handžar. He also tends to wear the traditional lika cap under any type of headwear he has, regardless if engaged in battle or not. his military uniform is the common US Woodland pattern. He tends to wear a special helmet with a visor and inside one of his pockets he carries a small wallet-like container with the Croatian coat of arms in it. Personality and Interests ﻿Croatia is known for being"all bark and no bite". He comes off as rude, stubborn, and clever to most people. Once engaged in battle, Croatia will instantly flee to the nearest body of water or tall tree and run for his life. He's cowardly and often very un-aggressive due to his history of being ganged up on. He very much prefers to solve things peacefully, but is more than happy to jump into things aggressively. Serbia is particulary abusive of him, yet he can really pack a hard punch on Slovenia, though, who fights back just as much. Croatia idolizes Austria. Croatia is jealous of his relationship with Hungary, which he used to be in on before becoming the 'Third Wheel'. He also enjoys swimming, tree climbing, and being a lumberjack. Croatia sees itself as one of the most Catholic nations, since 90% of its population is Catholic. It retains strong relations with the Vatican since it was one of the first nations to recognize Croatia declare independece from Yugoslavia. Relationships Yugoslavia Elder sister figure. Originally, Croatia was young when Yugoslavia was just a Kingdom. After the Axis invaded and took Croatia away to serve as a puppet state, they had a tense relationship. Slovenia, Yugoslavia, and the others tried to convince him that the Axis were using him, but he didn't listen. When the Independent State of Croatia became part of Yugoslavia again, their relationship was still tense because of the major changes to Croatia. Turkey (Sadik Hassan) Main Article: Turkey Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry) Main Article: Hungary Before Yugoslavia was born, Croatia was alone. But after 10 years of inner-conflict, Croatia and Hungary became a joint kingdom. Hungary promised Croatia could be his own kingdom if he joined her, and he agreed. Many years later, Hungary was attacked by the Ottoman Empire. Croatia quickly split from Hungary and decided to be taken in by Austria, who in return granted money and troops to protect him against the Ottomans. He continued to live together with Hugary, now in Austria's house. When in 1848 Hungary wanted to gain independence and Austria tought she's just jooking, Croatia was the only one who understood that's a serious thing. Later, after uniting with Austria, Hungary and Austria played Croatia against Serbia with the aim of gaining political leadership. This failed, however, and Croatia left the joint union. Later, though, they became allies in the Axis. Austria (Roderich Edelstein) Main Article: Austria Austria took in Croatia after Hungary was attacked by the Ottomans, and he promised to provide money and troops to protect him against the Ottomans. Unfortunately, Austria found he couldn't protect Croatia as the Ottomans swept through. When in 1848 Hungary wanted to gain independence and Austria tought she's just jooking, Croatia was the only one who understood that's a serious thing.Croatia was in a lot of pain but managed to move closer to Austria and hide for the duration of the Ottoman Wars. After uniting with Hungary, Austria and Hungary played Croatian and Serbian officials together with the aim of gaining political leadership. This failed, and Croatia left the joint union. Later, though, they became allies in the Axis. Germany (Ludwig) Main Article: Germany When the Yugoslavian Royal Army surrendered during the German and Italian invasion of Yugoslavia, Croatia was offered to become an official , independent country. Croatia jumped on this chance, and added Bosnia and Syrmia to his house. Despite being a puppet state, he was extremely happy being independent. However, he began to get very anxious and was scared for the life of himself. He became very strict and took his safety measures to the extreme. He sent many people to be killed and all the while was being exploited by Germany. At some point in time, he began to fight back with the Axis. He drove out the Nazi invaders and their allies, liberating himself. N. Italy (Feliciano Vargas) Main Article: Italy Was driven out by Croatia at the same time as Germany was. Croatia has a strong hatred that he projects on Italy, for he fears Germany more. Croatia massacred much of the Italian army and civilians, and still has dreams of hurting Italy. Trivia *﻿His birthday, October 8th, is the day Croatia gained Independence from Yugoslavia. *Croatia was originally meant to be a quiet, yandere girl with unrequited love for Slovenia. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Axis Category:Balkans Category:Brindled Tea Characters Category:Canon-Character